


Supermarket Boys

by awholenewlevelofcharming



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awholenewlevelofcharming/pseuds/awholenewlevelofcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(this isn't long - it's really just a drabble.)</p>
<p>Harry is struggling while looking for milk and Louis works at the supermarket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supermarket Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. 
> 
> It's late and I'm delirious and I'm also a bit upset that my work from earlier for Wear Your Heart On Your Sleeve was deleted. I will update that very soon I promise. 
> 
> Please go follow my [tumblr](http://wemetinthetoilets.tumblr.com), I need people to talk to and cheer me up. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Honestly? Fuck milk. 

Harry has been standing in the frozen foods section of the supermarket for almost ten minutes trying to decide between which milk he should get. Usually, Zayn would decide for him, but Zayn isn't here. Obviously. Which would explain why he's over here looking idiotic as he stares at the milk. He snuggled further into his yellow and green Cheshire University hoodie and shoves his hands in his pockets - about to give up. 

He can't though, because - _seriously_. He needs some fucking milk.

If it weren't for one earbud in his ear and one hanging out, he wouldn't of heard the soft, almost musical, voice from beside him. "Get the two percent..."

He turns his head and takes an earbud out, looking for the source or the beautiful voice. He's met with _blue_ and he suddenly feels like visiting the ocean, the way this guys eyes stand out. His eyes skimp down the strangers body, realizing he works there - He's dressed in the supermarkets uniform afterall. He reads the name tag, _Louis_ and makes a mental note to remember that. 

"Two percent? Why?"

"I dunno," The boy, Louis, shrugs. There's a small smirk forming on his lips as he looks down at the cart full of milk, ready to be stacked on the shelves. "That's what I get. It's quite tasty with Lucky Charms."

Harry feels a smile grow on his cheeks, he _loves_ Lucky Charms. "I love that kind. Alright, two percent it is." 

Harry can feel the way Louis' eyes watch him as he stands on his toes to grab the very last carton, but he doesn't mind. Louis is very pretty afterall. "Find everything you're looking for?"

"I think so," Harry hums. "You see, my flat mate, Zayn, he usually does all of the grocery shopping. But he's out of town with his boyfriend," Harry makes a face, sighing sadly at Louis who has an eyebrow raised. "Oh. I'm rambling... I'm sorry. I'm Harry."

And okay. Louis didn't have to know that.

"Louis," Louis says with a grin anyway. "You're cute when you ramble."

Harry blushes, cheeks growing redder by the minute. "So... Have you worked here long?"

And. _God_. Harry wants to slap himself. 

Louis doesn't seem weirded out by the question though, simply stacks the milks in a neat pile. "Uhm, yeah actually. Almost a year. I needed a job for University.." 

"Oh really?" Harry brightens at that. "Where do you go?"

"Cheshire." Louis answers and looks down at Harry's hoodie, poking one of Harry's nipples. Harry doesn't mind at all. "Kind of sad you don't recognize me... I'm in four of your classes."

And again. Wow. Harry wants to fucking punch himself. 

"Oh.." Harry frowns. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm kidding."

Harry lets out a huff. 

"Okay, I'm kidding about the kidding. But, I'm not in four of your classes. I'm only in one."

"Still," Harry bites his bottom lip. "I should've recognized you. Sorry."

Louis snorts. "Yeah, you should've." Louis mutters sarcastically, although there's a hint of teasing. "With an arse like mine how could you not?"

Harry's eyes widen a little, watching as Louis giggles at Harry's expression. _He has a point_ , Harry thinks, _His arse is, like, sculpted by angels or some shit_. "Definitely."

It looks like Louis is about to say something else, when a pretty brunette from the end of the asle is asking for his help, she works here as well, and Louis almost looks sad he's leaving. "Well, uh.. I gotta go. Duty calls."

Harry smiles a little, pokes Louis' side and murmurs an, "I'll see you in class, then?"

"Of course. Maybe I'll sit by you." And then he's gone. 

And yeah, Harry has never been excited for a Monday. But this week, he is.


End file.
